Fundamentalismo Islâmico
Nota: Este artigo refere-se ao movimento político. Consulte também fundamentalismo. Para a religião, ver o artigo "Islão". O Fundamentalismo Islâmico é um termo de origem ocidental utilizado para definir a ideologia política e religiosa fundamentalista que supostamente sustenta que o Islão (Islã, no Brasil), pragmaticamente de origem midiática, este termo definido no ocidente pelo senso comum, definindo o Islão como não apenas uma religião mas um sistema que também governa os imperativos políticos, econômicos, culturais e sociais do estado, quebrando o paradigma de estados laicos, comum nesta parte do planeta. Um objetivo crucial do fundamentalismo islâmico, definido pelo ocidente é a tomada de controle do Estado por forma a implementar o sistema islamista, ou seja, que abrigue e coordene todos os aspectos sociais de uma sociedade através da sharia islâmica. No seguimento dos ataques terroristas de 11 de Setembro de 2001, o fundamentalismo islâmico e outros movimentos políticos inspirados pelo Bin Laden ganharam uma crescente atenção por parte dos meios de comunicação ocidentais, originando-se daí esta definição. A mídia confunde muitas vezes o termo "fundamentalismo islâmico" com outros termos relacionados tais como Islão, islamismo, Islão militante e Wahabismo. Apesar de organizações e pessoas que os representam não serem mutualmente exclusivos, em termos mais estritos cada termo tem uma definição distinta. Alguns grupos islamistas estiveram implicados no terrorismo e tornaram-se alvos da Guerra ao Terrorismo, proclamada pelo presidente norte-americano e líder evangélico maranita George W Bush, o qual denomina estes grupos pelo termo pejorativo de islamofascistas. Definição O conceito de Fundamentalismo Islâmico designa a aspiração da instauração de um estado islâmico, a introdução da charia, ou a própria aplicação dela, do direito islâmico e ao seguimento das normas de Maomé e dos primeiros quatro Califas Sunitas, sem no entanto renunciar aos benefícios da técnica moderna. Inicialmente, o termo ocidental "fundamentalismo" foi rejeitado mas hoje eles defendem-se a si próprios como fundamentalistas . (arab. الأصولية الإسلامية al-usûlîya al-islâmîya, de أصول usûl "raízes", "fundamento"). O termo "Fundamentalista" (usuli) existe no Islão desde há séculos , a palavra designa no sentido tradicional apenas os académicos da ilm al-usul, a ciência que se dedica ao estudo do fiqh (direito islâmico). O académico anglo-americano especialista no Islão Bernard Lewis caracterizou o termo como infeliz e enganador, uma vez que ele foi usado originariamente no Cristianismo . Ali, ele designa normalmente as correntes protestantes, que pretenderam reacender as fontes divinas da Bíblia, valorizando o texto bíblico face às hierarquias estabelecidas em seu nome (sobretudo Lutero), e proclamavam a sua infalibilidade . Lewis chama a atenção para o facto de no Islão não ter havido até agora alguém que manifestasse dúvidas na origem divina do Corão (com uma excepção famosa, ver Versos satânicos) e desde logo todo muçulmano, ou seja, seguidor do Islão, de acordo com a definição estrita, é um fundamentalista . História do Fundamentalismo Islâmico Os movimentos fundamentalistas islâmicos desenvolveram-se durante o século XX em reação a vários acontecimentos. Depois da Primeira Guerra Mundial, a dissolução do Império Otomano e do Califado de Mustafá Kemal Ataturk (fundador da Turquia), alguns muçulmanos sentiram a sua identidade religiosa ameaçada pela influência das ideias ocidentais, como consequência do domínio económico e militar dos países ocidentais. Durante a década de 1960, a ideologia predominante no mundo árabe era o Pan-arabismo que punha menor ênfase na religião e se empenhava na criação de um estado secular socialista, inspirado mais no nacionalismo árabe que no Islão. Uma das figuras de proa desta ideologia foi o sírio Michel Aflaq, o fundador do partido Baath, que estudou na Sorbonne nos anos 30, tempos das lutas ideologicas na Europa. Ficou fascinado pelo regime Nazi, o pan-germanismo de Hitler. Ele cunhou como poucos a ideologia do Pan-arabismo, que pretende a união dos países de língua árabe sob um comando único. Vários governos baseados no nacionalismo árabe debateram-se muitas vezes com problemas de estagnação económica e conflitos sociais. Alguns muçulmanos culpam os males das suas sociedades no influxo de ideias "estrangeiras". Um regresso aos princípios do Islão é percepcionado por eles como a cura natural. Um tema islamista persistente é que os muçulmanos são perseguidos pelo ocidente e outros estrangeiros. Neste fundo geral, as ideias fundamentalistas desenvolveram-se em diferentes cenários. O movimento Deobandi Na Índia, o movimento Deobandi foi uma reacção às acções do Reino Unido contra muçulmanos e a influência de Sayed Ahmad Khan, que era um defensor da reforma e modernização do Islão. O movimento recebe o nome da cidade de Deoband, onde ele surgiu, tendo sido contruido à volta de escolas islâmicas (sobretudo a de Darul Uloom) e ensinava uma interpretação do Islão que encoraja a subserviência da mulher, desencorajando o uso de muitas formas de tecnologia e de entertenimento, e acreditava que apenas o conhecimento "revelado" ou inspirado por Deus deveria ser seguido. Apesar da filosofia Deobandi ser puritana e desejar remover quaisquer influência não-muçulmana (i.e. Hindu e Ocidental) das sociedade muçulmanas, não foi particularmente violenta ou prosélita, confinando a sua actividade sobretudo no estabelecimento de madraçais, ou escolas religiosas muçulmanas. Estas escolas chegam agora às dezenas de milhar por toda a Ásia, sobretudo no Paquistão e Índia, e permanecem o centro do movimento Deobandi. Elas são um dos grandes componentes do Islão na região (os seguidores de Sayed Ahmad Khan são uma minoria que no entanto é relevante dentro deste grupo). O movimento Taliban no Afeganistão é um produto da filosofia Deobandi e dos madraçais. Sayed Abul ala Mawdudi Sayed Abul Ala Mawdudi foi uma figura importante nos princípios do século XX na Índia, e depois da Independência da Índia, no Paquistão. Fortemente influenciado pela ideologia Deobandi, ele defendia a criação de um estado islâmico que aplicasse a charia, (a lei islâmica), como interpretada pelos conselhos Shura. Mawdudi fundou a Jamaat-e-Islami em 1941 e foi o seu líder até à sua morte em 1972. O seu livro muito influente, "Para melhor compreender o Islão" (Risalah Diniyat em Árabe), teorizava o Islão no contexto moderno e permitiu não apenas aos conservadores ulema mas também modernizadores liberais tais como al-Faruqi, cujo livro "Islamização do Conhecimento" completava alguns dos princípios fundamentais de Mawdudi, entre os quais a compatibilidade básica do Islão com uma visão ética científica. Citando da própria obra de Mawdudi: :Tudo no Universo é Muçulmano pois tudo obedece a Deus pela submissão às suas leis... Em toda a sua vida, desde o estado embriónico até à dissolução do corpo após a morte, cada tecido dos seus músculos e cada membro do seu corpo segue o curso prescrito pelas leis de Deus. A sua língua, que pela sua ignorância defenda a negação de Deus ou professe divindades múltiplas, é na sua própria natureza "Muçulmana"... Aquele que negar Deus é um Kafir (escondedor) porque ele esconde pela sua descrença o que é inerente à sua natureza e embalsamado na sua alma. Todo o seu corpo funciona em obediência a esse instinto... A realidade torna-se-lhe alienada e ele tateia na escuridão. Inerente a esta visão está uma total intolerância pelos costumes não-muçulmanos. A Irmandade Muçulmana As ideias de Mawdudi influenciaram fortemente Sayyid Qutb no Egipto. Qutb foi um dos principais filósofos do movimento da Sociedade de irmãos muçulmanos, que começou no Egipto em 1928 e que foi banido (mas que continua a existir ilegalmente) após confrontações com o presidente Egípcio Gamal Abdel Nasser, que mandou executar Qutb e muitos outros. A irmandade muçulmana (fundada por Hassan al-Banna) defendia um regresso à charia por causa daquilo que era por eles percebido como a incapacidade de os valores ocidentais assegurarem a harmonia e a felicidade dos muçulmanos. Partindo do pressuposto que apenas a providência divina poderia levar os humanos a serem felizes, concluiu-se que os Muçulmanos deveriam evitar a democracia e viver de acordo com a doutrina por Deus inspirada (charia). A Irmandade foi um dos primeiros grupos a invocar a jihad contra todos aqueles que não fossem seguidores do Islão. Nas palavras de al-Banna: "Terras muçulmanas foram atropeladas e a sua honra manchada. Adversários seus tomam conta dos seus negócios e os ritos das suas religiões deixaram de se estender apenas aos seus próprios domínios, para não falar da sua impotência em espalhar as convocações (abraçar o Islão). Deste modo, tornou-se uma obrigação individual, à qual não há escapatória, de cada Muçulmano preparar o seu equipamento, decidir-se a participar na jihad, e preparar-se para ela até que a oportunidade seja oportuna e Deus decrete uma matéria que é certo que será completada..." Movimentos da Jihad Islâmica Esta exortação foi seguida pela organização egípcia Jihad Islâmica Egípcia, responsável pelo assassinato de Anwar Sadat, mas com uma peculiaridade: a Jihad Islâmica focou os seus esforços em líderes "apóstatas" (seculares) de estados islâmicos, aqueles que foram seculares e introduziram ideias ocidentais às sociedades islâmicas. As suas visões ficaram patentes num panfleto escrito por "Muhammad Abd al-Salaam Farag", que disse: "...não há dúvida de que o primeiro campo de batalha para a jihad é o extermínio destes líderes infieis e a sua substituição por uma completa ordem islâmica..." Um outro movimento da Jihad islâmica surgiu na Palestina como um desdobramento do grupo egípcio, e iniciou actividade militar contra o Estado de Israel. Wahhabismo Outro ramo influente do pensamento islamista veio do movimento Wahhabita na Arábia Saudita. O movimento Wahhabita (termo ocidental midiático) surgiu no século XVIII baseado fundamentalmente no Monoteísmo do Alcorão e da Sunnah, resgatado por Muhammad ibn Abd al-Wahhab. Neste resgate, levantou-se a questão que seria necessário viver de acordo com os ditames estrictos do Islão, que eles interpretavam como a vida de acordo com os ensinamentos do profeta Maomé e os seus seguidores durante o século 7 em Medina. Consequentemente, eles opunham-se a muitas inovações desenvolvidas desde esse tempo, incluindo o minarete, orações perante a sepulturas de seus antepassados, considerando atos de idolatria, e mais tarde televisões e rádios. Muhammad ibn Abd al-Wahhab, também nesse resgate, considerarou que aqueles Muçulmanos que violam as interpretações da Sunnah e do Alcorão são heréticos, e que estes deveriam sofrer punições. Quando o rei Abdul Aziz al-Saud fundou a Arábia Saudita, ele trouxe consigo os estes resgates que Muhammad ibn Abd al-Wahhab realizou para o poder. Com o crescer da proeminência Saudita, este movimento espalhou-se, em especial após o Embargo ao petróleo de 1973 e o consequente acréscimo da riqueza da Arábia Saudita. Fundamentalismo Islâmico Moderno O Fundamentalismo Islâmico conheceu vários desenvolvimentos políticos e filosóficos na parte inicial do século XX, mas não foi até aos anos da década de 1980 que ganhou destaque na arena internacional. A revolução de Khomeni no Irão, apesar do seu carácter Xiita, ofereceu uma inspiração a muitos radicais islamistas e serviu como um exemplo de como um estado islâmico é estabelecido. Durante o conflito com a União Soviética no Afeganistão, muitos islamistas juntaram-se para combater aquilo que eles viam como uma força invasora ateísta. Esta confluência resultou nas muitas alianças que foram feitas entre grupos de ideologias semelhantes. Entre as ocorrências dignas de nota, Osama bin Laden, um saudita influenciado pelo Wahhabismo e pelos escritos de Sayed Qutb, juntou forças com a Jihad Islâmica Egípcia sob a influência de Ayman al-Zawahiri para formar aquilo que hoje se chama de al-Qaida. Na sequência dessa luta contra a União Soviética surgiu o movimento Deobandi Taliban, o qual bin Laden ajudou a influenciar para tomar direcções mais radicais, após a sua chegada ao Afeganistão de 1996. Fundamentalistas Islâmicos também estão activos na Argelia, nos territórios palestinianos, Sudão e Nigéria. Muita da actividade fundamentalista islâmica tem sido dirigida contra governos de sociedades muçulmanas aos quais os fundamentalistas se opõem porque eles são governos que se regem pela lei humana e não pela lei divina. Um esforço considerável foi dirigido também ao combate de alvos ocidentais, especialmente os Estados Unidos. Os EUA em particular são um alvo da ira dos Fundamentalistas islâmicos pelo seu apoio ao Estado de Israel e o seu apoio a regimes aos quais os fundamentalistas se opõem. Adicionalmente, alguns fundamentalistas concentraram a sua actividade contra Israel e quase todos os vêem Israel com hostilidade. Osama bin Laden, pelo menos, acredita que isto é uma necessidade devido ao conflito histórico entre Muçulmanos e Judeus e considera que existe uma aliança judaico-americana contra o Islão. Há algum debate quanto à questão de saber em que medida os movimentos fundamentalistas islâmicos permanecem influentes. Alguns académicos afirmam que o fundamentalismo Islâmico é o movimento de uma margem, que está a morrer, como se pode ver no falhanço claro de governos fundamentalistas islâmicos como no Sudão, o regime Saudita Wahhabista e os Deobandi Taliban em melhorar a qualidade de vida dos muçulmanos. Outros, no entanto, (por exemplo Ahmed Rashid) acham que os fundamentalistas ainda recebem apoio popular considerável, citando o facto de que candidatos fundamentalistas no Paquistão e Egipto regularmente obtêm entre 10 e 30 por cento de sondagens eleitorais (as quais muitos acham que sejam manipuladas contra eles). Movimentos fundamentalistas islâmicos * Internacional -- Al-Qaeda, liderado por Osama bin Laden * Afeganistão -- Talibã * Argélia -- GIA , Frente de Salvação Islâmica , GSPC * Egipto -- Gama'at Islamiya * Líbano -- Hezbollah * Sul da Ásia -- Jamaat-e-Islami (existente na Índia, Paquistão, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Caxemira * Sudeste Asiático -- Jemaah Islamiyah * Filipinas -- Moro Islamic Liberation Front * Margem Ocidental do Rio Jordão e Faixa de Gaza - Hamas * Arábia Saudita -- Wahhabismo Ver também *Khaled Ahmed Links externos Em Inglês: * [http://www.danielpipes.org/article/304 Is Islamism Dead?: The Future of Islamism in the Muslim World] * [http://www.danielpipes.org/article/954 Distinguishing between Islam and Islamism] * [http://www.danielpipes.org/article/79 Fighting Militant Islam, Without Bias] * [http://www.meforum.org/article/447 Is Islamism a Threat?] - a panel discussion hosted by Middle East Quarterly, December 1999 * [http://www.washington-report.org/backissues/0994/9409021.htm Evaluating the Islamist Movement] - written by Greg Noakes, an American Muslim who works at the Washington Report * [http://www.washington-report.org/backissues/0695/9506017.htm Muslim Scholars Face Down Fanaticism] - written by Aicha Lemsine, an Algerian journalist and author. * [http://www.ibb.gov/ontheline/00968.htm Children of Abraham: An Introduction to Islam] - a discussion of Islamism * Bearers of Global Jihad: Immigration and National Security after 9/11 Leitura adicional Em Inglês: * Children of Abraham: An Introduction to Islam for Jews, Khalid Duran with Abdelwahab Hechiche, The American Jewish Committee and Ktav, 2001 * The Islamism Debate, Martin Kramer, University Press, 1997 * Liberal Islam: A Sourcebook, Charles Kurzman, Oxford University Press, 1998 * The Vanguard of the Islamic Revolution: The Jama'at-i Islami of Pakistan, Vali Nasr, Univ. of California Press, 1994 * The Failure of Political Islam, Olivier Roy, Harvard Univ. Press, 1994 * The Challenge of Fundamentalism: Political Islam and the New World Disorder, Bassam Tibi, Univ. of California Press, 1998 Categoria:Islamismo